Diary Entries on the Island
by CrystalCard
Summary: Some diary entries written by the boys on the Island.
1. A littlun's entry

_**Littlun**_

It looked so big and juicy and all round and shiny, just like a bouncy ball only you can eat it. The big juicy round and shiny fruit was taunting me, luring me to eat it. I reached out to grab it, but it was too high up. I jumped and jumped and jump like a kangaroo but it was still too high up. I gave a big gigantic leap and grabbed it with both my hands on either side of the fruit. I had finally got the fruit! I tried to jump down but the fruit stuck the branch, it was like someone super-glued it to the tree. I swung back and forth, hoping that it wound loosen its grip, but it held on. I kept swinging and swinging until the tree let go and I dropped like a stone, with my prize in my hand. I looked at the fruit with starved eyes, I had finally got it! I opened my mouth to pierce its juicy flesh when I saw something wriggle in the darkness.

It was big and long and skinny, like a snake, and had big red eyes that looked like over-ripe tomatoes. The snake-thing slid forward and glared at me with its tomato-eyes at me. I felt as if it was deciding whether to eat me or not. I held my breath; it made me feel so scared. Then it disappeared. I released my breath and relaxed. What was that thing?

I heard a loud trumpet noise coming from the beach. I had a strong feeling that I should go towards it. Maybe it's a grown-up coming to the rescue. Dropping the fruit, I ran towards the noise.


	2. Piggy's entry

_**Piggy**_

He broke his promise. Ralph promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about that name then he goes and blurts it out to the entire island! "Better Piggy than Fatty" he says.

Oh well looks like I'll have to deal with being called Piggy while on this island. It won't be much more different from school, though I hope that everyone doesn't start pinching my specs to make fires.

As I walked back I saw the platform from a distance. It looked like a long pink flower pot, with the young palm trees as its plants and the boys the ants scurrying in the undergrowth. I quickened my pace, the sooner I could make a list of everyone's names, the sooner we could get everything in order.

It's complete chaos! As soon as I get someone's name, the run off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. It would be a whole lot more easier to round up a bunch of escaped zoo animals. How am I supposed to get everyone to stay in one place, let alone get everyone's names?

I wonder what that littlun meant by a snake-thing or a beastie? He was like a startled rabbit when he arrived, with him flinching at every noise. It could've been a figment of his imagination, but it must've been based off something real. He said it came in the dark, maybe a vine or tree branch in the wind. Anyways, I hope it's nothing to serious.


	3. Simon's entry

_**Simon**_

Food and shelters, pigs and fires. Those two are always arguing about these things over and over again. They are all equally important yet they still argue anyway. Maybe it's because of the fact that no one's helping us build the shelters and Jack's obsession to kill a pig. With those two arguing like an old married couple, the other older kids just lazing around and the littluns frightened about the beast, it's as if this isn't a good island. I really need to take a break from all this noise, maybe I should go to my special place…

Close up, the shelters look like well-built huts on the sparkling sand; but from afar, they look nothing more than a pile of sticks and leaves waiting to be gobbled up by the sea. If only we could make them look sturdier, more like a home…

I watch the littluns play and run around, they all live in their world of fun and enjoyment, without a care in the world. They're the youngest and most inexperienced out of all of us, and should be taken care of, looked after, protected. Great, now I sound like an old war soldier…

Green shoots of new life bunching around the small patches of sunlight left behind by the dead logs. Setting down the roots, growing to replace the fallen. The creepers twisting and turning together to create a mat. The candle-buds unsealing their white flowers to the starry night. The butterflies, gulls and bees all contributing to the dusk chorus, all in harmony in the endless cycle of life and death…


End file.
